Long Forgotten
by H.C. Lewington
Summary: I used to think that Jack being of lower social status than me was bad for our relationship. But no...Fate decides to make it a whole lot worse! Especially for me. Now Jack doesn't even remember who I am... What have I gotten myself into?
1. Chapter 1

I spent over 300 years waiting for him.

And this is what I get?

The memories seemed to be slipping away every single moment. Every single moment, I'm falling back into my past, to be given a chance to undo a decision…

_Jack? Jack? Please, don't let me be alone. Please Jack._

Silence.

I've always believed in him. Always thought that one day dreams come true. Always thought that the knight in shining armor will save the princess.

But that will never happen.

Because I don't think I'm his princess.

_I remember it was awfully cold that night._

_ Standing outside the picket fence I heard a voice, "Cold night, huh?"_

_ Startled, I turned around. A boy with messy brown hair and warm brown eyes grinned at me._

_ I blushed. He was cute alright. "Yeah." I whispered._

_ He continued, "Piper, right? Daughter of the wealthiest man in town?"_

_ "You knew that?" I asked. It was always embarrassing when people brought the topic up. Especially when it was an ordinary person…_

_ He laughed, "Who wouldn't? You're known as the flower of this town."_

_ I blushed again, but this time, more profusely._

_ "Thank you…" I mumbled._

_ "Well, I can hear my folks calling me now, I should be going. By the way, the name's Jack." he called, walking towards the village common._

_ It was a cold winter night._

_ But I felt that he had warmed my heart that night…_

_It had been a year after Jack's death._

_And I was standing across from a man I didn't want to marry._

_ I could see my father bearing a proud expression as the priest asked me in a solemn voice, "Do you, Piper Green, take Alexander Hartwell as your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_ No, I couldn't do it. Jack was dead, but I could feel his presence. I couldn't betray him like that._

_ "No." I answered firmly._

_ Everyone gasped. I felt my eyes well up with tears. My father looked furious._

_ "Piper Green, you marry the man right this instant.,," his voice was dangerous._

_ "No. I can't do that. I don't love him. I love Jack." I answered._

_ My chestnut hair was beginning to come out of its graceful bun as I grew more and more nervous by the second._

_ My father's voice had risen to a yell. He clenched his pudgy fists, "No more of this Jack nonsense Piper! He was a peasant, you are nobility!"_

_ I flinched at the word. Peasant. Was that all my father saw of Jack?_

_ Bursting into a fit of tears, I ran out the door._

_ I couldn't remember much after that. I think I ran to the lake where Jack had died and cried for a bit. When I heard the angry shouts of villagers, I ran deeper into the woods. _

_ I don't know what I was running from. Fear? Prejudice?_

_ I remember falling asleep at the foot of a tree where the wildflowers bloomed._

_ And then I was drifting away. Far, far away…_

"Piper! You can't just go walking out like that! You have to stay." Tooth sighed, exasperated.

I strutted to a looking glass and adjusted the garland of flowers on my auburn hair. "Please, I just need to see what the world is like. It's not dangerous or anything."

"It's dangerous out there! You can't just go around looking for your 'true love' or whatever. The Man in the Moon specifically told me to be protective about you."

I snorted. "Like I'm going to listen. I don't want to be cooped up with your fairies as company, I want real friends."

Baby Tooth gave a whine of protest.

"Please Tooth Fairy, I promise I'll be careful. I won't do anything stupid." I begged.

"Fine. Just today." Tooth gave in.

I knew something was going to happen today. Something big.

I could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

The way each blade of grass reflected sunlight had always fascinated me.

As a small child, I would spend hours on end admiring the flowers and nature. Most people saw nothing in nature. But I did. Something beautiful. Beautiful yet mysterious…

"Be back by seven, I don't want you to er… stay out too late." Tooth called.

I laughed, "Whatever."

I spun my flute in my hands. I enjoyed the smooth reed surface.

"So, what kind of havoc will I wreak today?" I wondered, soaring through the endless, blue sky.

I looked down to see small brown dots. A town.

Boy was I going to have fun today.

Clutching my flute tightly in my hands, I willed myself to descend. The rooftops of houses became more visible as I neared the ground.

I could hear the sound of children laughing, and I loved it. I settled in the branch of a pine tree, watching the kids play.

"You know, the other night, I saw Jack Frost. He was beating up a bad guy." a young boy with brown hair bragged. My ears perked up at the sound of the name. _Jack who?_

My heart soared. Finally! After three hundred years, I was finally able to find him.

"Aw, you're lucky Jamie. Jack never visited me." A younger girl complained stumbling to catch up with him.

"Sophie, that's because I'm a boy and you're only a weak little sister." He snorted. Sophie scowled.

_Oh really? Are you asking to feel my rage?_

I stood up, amused. Blowing a quick tune into my flute, the grass beneath Jamie's feet began to grow. "What the… grass in February?"

A stink bug crawled up his shoe. Jamie looked terrified, while Sophie giggled.

The stink bug stopped and Jamie let out a high pitched squeal as he started to jig rapidly, "GETITOFFME!"

He ran all the way back home with Sophie snickering quietly behind him.

I let out a satisfied sigh, "I believe my work is done.

I was about to turn around to find a more comfortable branch to take a nap on when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Startled I whipped around.

A pair of ice blue eyes stared at me mischievously. "What were you doing?" the boy asked.

"For your information, I was helping some people." I answered defiantly.

It was difficult pretending to not know who he was. I mean, I knew that face too well. Not because Tooth constantly showed me pictures ("And then Jack Frost did so-and-so and he was so heroic blah blah blah).

It was a face that I had been searching for since three hundred years ago.

Jack Frost snorted, "By terrorizing my favorite kid?"

I straightened my green tunic, hoping he wouldn't notice that my cheeks were slowly turning a brilliant shade of magenta.

"I never knew that Jack Frost could have a favorite kid. I thought he favored fairness." I teased, spinning my flute between my fingers.

Jack grinned, "Man in the Moon never made an official rule for it."

I shrugged. Seeing that I had nothing else to say, he cleared his throat, "Er…Who are you?"

My heart fell. He didn't know who I was? _He didn't remember?_

Struggling to keep the smile on my face, I tried to sound confident, "Guess."

"Can't you just tell me?" Jack whined. I could tell that he was playing with me.

"Fine, if you can catch me!" I laughed, shooting myself up a few branches.

Jack grinned, "Oh it's on!"

I tiptoed into Tooth's empire. The clock on the wall read eight o'clock.

I was almost there. Almost in my room…

"Trying to sneak in?" a voice called behind me. I froze.

Tooth frowned, "What were you doing out so late?"

I racked my brain for excuses, but it was empty. "Um… I was thirsty and I needed water?"

_Really Piper? That's the best you can do? _

Tooth shot me a stern look, "Of course. That makes so much sense. You would sneak out to get drink of water when the fountain is across the hall."

I hung my head in defeat.

Tooth fluttered by my side, "Now, you wouldn't be out so late, you usually follow rules unless…"

She gasped.

I could have sworn my face blushed the same bright shade of pink as my leggings.

"You met a boy! This is so exciting Piper! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I shrugged and skirted around her to reach my bedroom.

_You did not just fall in love with Jack Frost all over again Piper. You did not just do that. Heck, he doesn't even remember who you are! _

I settled down on a branch in my room, staring up at the ceiling.

I used to be the star in the sky that he could never reach. That used to be me. But now… it was reversed.

_What did I just do?_


	3. Chapter 3

So I fell in love with Jack Frost all over again and he's a Guardian now _and_ he doesn't even remember me. No biggie.

Assuming that "no biggie" meant "I'd be dying here if I could die."

Well, it could've been worse.

Scratch that. That was the worst.

"Piper? Are you going to do anything other than look miserable today?" Tooth called.

"No." I groaned, crossing my arms.

Tooth fluttered beside me. "Piper, I know you're upset about something. Spit it out."

I shifted uncomfortably on my branch, "I…I…just don't feel ready to tell you right now."

Tooth sighed. Obviously, she had exhausted all her options. As she left silently, I felt a pang of guilt. All she wanted to do was help me, but I had been so extraordinarily rude.

But I wasn't ready to tell her. I just wasn't.

I yearned to have Jack, the old Jack, beside me. The one who always had a shoulder for me to cry on. The one who could make me laugh in the hardest of times. The one that I loved…

But that was behind me.

I took a deep breath and summoned my flute. Those flowers weren't going to grow themselves. Well, they would, they just wouldn't be as pretty.

I stormed out the door of the castle.

"Decided to do something more productive than sitting around moping?" Tooth called after me. I didn't bother to answer. I wasn't going to talk or think about anything that reminded me of …him.

The sky was blue and the sun was bright. The day was perfect in every aspect. Perfect for a picnic, growing flowers, playing a game of tag…

But I felt as if something were missing.

…..

The children laughed and ran around the green field.

But they could never see me.

It had always upset me. Insulted, I guess. I felt like I did so much, yet no one really appreciated it. It just hurt me to be… invisible. Unseen. Forgotten.

"Don't think about it Piper. Don't think about it." I willed myself to imagine other things, but the pain of both Jack and being invisible kept nagging me.

A familiar voice rang from the ground. I looked down from the branch I was perched upon.

Jamie stormed forward with Sophie trailing after him. It was like watching a thunderstorm rolling across a field, leaving behind delicate flowers and thin blades of grass.

"I don't see why you have to make such a big deal out of it." Sophie panted in an effort to catch up to her brother.

"I'm angry because you made a fool out of me." Jamie fumed. He stopped for a moment for his younger sister to catch up.

Sophie skidded to a stop, "Can you just try to enjoy the weather and the nature? Please?"

Jamie let out a snort, "Nature is for hippies and weaklings. Boys should be skiing and sledding."

Sophie seemed just as insulted as me. "Winter is harsh and cold. Spring is pretty and new." She retorted.

The duo squared off to argue as I settled into a tree branch to watch. No point in missing a good fight.

A feathered arm reached out to grab my wrist. "Piper! We need to go!" Tooth's familiar voice hissed. Her eyes darted from side to side as if she were being hunted.

Startled, I stared at her, "What's wrong?"

Tooth glanced around worriedly, "The Man in the Moon calls for a meeting."

I laughed, "Isn't that for Guardians only?"

Suddenly, my heart flew. Maybe, maybe… But my hope seemed to be crushed so quickly.

Tooth's expression seemed grim, "Piper, the Man in the Moon specifically told us that the prophecy involves you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Me? _Me?"_ I stuttered. Tooth nodded quickly.

"Piper, you can absorb the information later, this is urgent." Tooth hissed, grabbing my wrist.

My heart soared as we rose above the green fields. Maybe something good would finally happen to me. Maybe I could end this Romeo and Juliet with Jack somehow…Just maybe.

"Piper! Focus!" Tooth shouted from somewhere above me.

I looked down only to have a close miss with the top of an office building. Fluttering my way back up to Tooth, I tried to hide my redden face.

"I don't know why you seem so moody lately Piper." Tooth sighed. My face blushed a brilliant shade of magenta as I looked away.

I probably shouldn't have because next thing you know, I crash headfirst into Jack Frost.

"Are you alright?" he asks, his eyes filled with a mixture of concern and worry, helping me into North's workshop.

"Um…sure." I shrug. _Really? "Um…sure", yeah, that makes a great pick up line_.

I'm a little disappointed and relieved when Jack lets go of my arm. Stumbling over to a curious Tooth, I smile innocently.

"AH! This must be the said girl of the prophecy." a voice with a thick Scandinavian accent booms. North laughs nervously before making a split second of melancholy eye contact with Tooth.

I feel a gentle tug on skirt and instinctively kick the 'hand' away. I hear a soft thud only to find the Sandman lying unconscious on the ground. Oops.

The Easter Bunny is busy arguing with Jack, so I scoot closer to them to hear the conversation.

"She's going to die. Face it. Might as well as kill her now." Bunnymund was whispering angrily.

Jack shook his head furiously, "Give the girl a chance, Kangaroo. I may not know her, but I feel like I know that she can survive."

"She's dead meat Snow Boy!" Bunnymund shook Jack by the shoulders.

I was going to die? Going to die?

"Wait! Can you all explain to me what the heck is going on?" I demanded, shoving my way into the conversation.

The room fell into an unnatural silence. The Guardians glanced nervously at each other, seeming to pass on some sort of secret message amongst them.

Flustered, I blew a few loose strands of auburn hair out of eyes. "If you guys don't want me to know, fine. I don't even see the point in bringing me here."

I was beginning my dramatic exit (storming out of the room in a huge cloud of pure anger and flower scents), when a hand grabs my wrist quite forcibly.

"Piper, please. We're sorry for not telling you sooner." Jack let go of my hand with a small gasp. For a moment, our eyes met. I locked my eyes on those icy blue orbs that seem to be pulling me towards them. No, no. I couldn't do this. This wasn't the same Jack. He couldn't remember.

I looked away in a combination of confusion and shame as Tooth cleared her throat, "Well, why don't we catch Piper up?"

Reluctantly, I joined the Guardians, unsure of my fate. I tried to keep my focus on the wooden planks on the ground, but I could feel Jack's gaze on me. It's hard to ignore, but I continued to brush off the thought. It just wasn't possible.

Tooth was about to read from a large role of parchment, when Jack pried it from her hands.

"Er…can I read this one?" he asked uncertainly, eyes still on me.

Tooth shrugged, "Go ahead."

Jack took in a deep breath.

_For millenniums, imprisoned in the ground, lies the ancient Gaia,_

_For these years, she has rested quietly, but the goddess has awoken once more._

_Provoked by her anger and taste for revenge, the earth and sky will embrace once more._

_And Mother Earth shall rise to power and seize control._

_The most beautiful of landscapes will become burning hells,_

_And Earth will become as horrendous as the deepest pits of Tartarus. _

_But fear not, I, the Man in the Moon, have foreseen this event._

_And have sent a blessing down to the earthen plane._

_Her presence provokes the flowers to bloom and spring to come._

_And defeat Gaia she will attempt._

_But, in return, she will lose what matters most in the end._

My hands felt cold and clammy as each verse was read. What was going to happen to me?

"Piper? Hello?" Tooth was frantically waving her hands in front of my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Um. So I get to die? No biggie, I can't die. Because I'm kind of already dead." I joked nervously.

All of the Guardians eyed me suspiciously before going off in their separate directions.

Well, almost all of them.

Jack nervously shuffled next to me. "Hey, Piper. I know this is a lot to absorb, but…"

"But what? I'm going to die! And all of you guys act like it's not a big problem. Talk about being empathetic. 'Oh yeah. Piper Green is dying pretty soon while trying to defeat the evil Earth Queen with a Greek name that's super difficult to pronounce. Cool story right?'" I shouted.

"Listen Piper…" he started.

"Listen what?" I interrupted, clearly experiencing complete hysteria, "Sure, listening is going save me…"

Jack placed both his hands on my shoulders. "Look at me Piper. Calm down and look at me."

An oddly familiar sensation filled my body the moment his hands touch my shoulders. If the thin green fabric of my tunic shirt sleeve not been there, I would have gone crazy. His nose is almost touching mine…

His eyes are solemn as he speaks, "Piper, I will be there to protect you."

My breath nearly stops. "Promise?" I whisper.

"Promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Since this is the 5th chapter, I thought it was about time to start leaving Author's Notes. Thank you for the support you have given me! I really wish there were some more reviews out there, because I read EVERY SINGLE REVIEW. And consider them too. **

**I am not forcing you to leave reviews (Which would be holding a knife to your neck while you are reading), but it would be nice. To have reviews. Not threatening you.**

**Please?**

My heart feels a surge of hope as Jack's gaze softened on me. Maybe, just maybe, he remembered...

"Er, Jack?" I ask cautiously, "Will you go somewhere with me real fast?"

"Where?" he inquires, taking a step back from me.

"Somewhere." I shrug, casually drifting out the open door.

Jack glances at me with a strange look. For a moment, I want to cry. I want rush into his arms again, to smell that lovely wintergreen smell again. I miss him. I miss the way he use to hold me, and tell me that no one could harm me. As long as he was there. Maybe I'm just a mess of a dreamer. A stupid girl who thought that love lasts forever.

"Alright." Jack says, a certain degree of uncertainty in his voice. My heart beats a little faster. Just a little.

I can see the tops of buildings and the fuzzy surface of plains and meadows. I know where we're going. I know.

I can feel Jack's presence as he flies behind me. But I don't want to talk to him. Not another word would be uttered until I knew.

A tear trickles down my face before I brush it aside with my hand. Why was I crying? Why?

Maybe it was that strange need. That need to have Jack protect me. To have him.

Or maybe it was that strange question that had been nagging at me for days. Why did I become a supernatural being after I died? Why didn't I die just like anyone else? Why did I end up with Jack?

The thoughts race through my mind like a cyclone. Faster and faster, until it's too much. It's eating me up. I can't take it.

"Piper! Wait up!" I hear. I didn't dare look back.

I feel a whoosh of air beside me as Jack catches up with me.

Clutching my flute, tears staining my eyes, I continue to ignore him.

"What's wrong with you Piper? What is wrong with you?" Jack asks, his voice filled with worry. Fake or genuine, I don't know.

"Nothing." I answer flatly as I begin to descend downwards. Jake follows without another word.

My feet touch the delicate ground. It's winter in England. Perfect.

Jack's eyes widen as he takes in the scene.

It's his death place.

His feet skim the surface of the frozen lake as his fiddles with his staff.

"How do you know?" he demands.

I ignore him.

"How do you know?" He nears me, and raises his voice a bit.

I continue on my path into the forest. My bare feet feel strange against the soft snow.

Jack's breath grows heavier, "TELL ME. HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"How do I know what?" I answer in an indifferent voice. I reach a small clearing and stop.

Jack grabs both of my shoulders and shakes me violently. "WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE? HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I DIED?"

I can't take it anymore. All the anger floods out at once. I wrench myself out of his grasp. Tears stream down my face.

"You don't remember do you? You don't remember anything do you?" I shout.

"What do you mean?" Jack's voice a slightly softer, but I'm not ready to forgive.

"You see that grave right there?" I scream, pointing to a small tombstone on the ground near the edge of the clearing, "THAT'S WHERE I DIED. It's not all about you Jack. I. Died. For. You. And now I regret it. You don't remember me. I'll bet I'm nothing but a pathetic fairy girl to you. Go ahead. Abandon me. You know you want to. Heck, you're a Guardian. You can do whatever you want. Besides, I'm dead meat anyways. So I don't care. Abandon me."

An expression of hurt washed over Jack's face. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember you. But why would you die for me if I can't remember you?"

My hands clench and my lower lip quivers as I burst into a hysteria of tears.

"You want to know why Jack? You want to know why I died for you?" I screech. Every muscle in my body is trembling.

The words don't leave my mouth easily, but they come eventually.

"I loved you. And I still do."

With a final sob, I leap into the air and fly away, leaving the love of my life filled with confusion and understanding.

They told me I couldn't run or fly away from my problems.

But I will still try.


	6. Chapter 6

(-_-)

No reviews? Ok. Here's the deal. I know I write freakishly short chapters. No more than like, 1000 words. If I can get more than 25 reviews, I honestly don't care which chapter, and I'm hoping they're sincere, I will write Chapter 7 as a 3000 word chapter.

Did you hear that? 3000. Not including the Author's Note. And for every review OVER 25, I will add, I don't know, 50 words?

Seriously, I read every review and try to integrate it into my story. I am that crazy.

pLeAsE?

P.S. I actually made this chapter a little longer.

I don't know how long I've been here, sitting in a tree hollow. A minute? An hour? A month?

It doesn't matter. I'm not coming out anytime soon. Knowing that someone is going to go looking for me, I've cleverly hidden myself in a place that no one will find me.

In a frost ridden forest.

I don't want to face them. Tooth, North, and definitely not Jack. I don't want to accept my fate, (much less embrace it). I don't want to face the fact that no one can see me, or the fact that the world pretty much hates the very thought of my existence.

So what if spring doesn't come? It's not like people are really going to miss it. I begin to make a mental list of all the horrible things about spring. The sun's too bright, I stir up an allergy storm as well as actual storms.

Besides, the kids seem to like Jack and winter much better.

A voice seems to seep into my mind.

Fear not my little one. Join me, and I will guide you towards success.

The voice sends chills up my spine. My willpower weakens and all my concerns bend towards the voice.

"Who are you?" I whisper, looking around for the owner of the voice.

Gaea dear. I am Gaea, mother earth, my sweet child.

My muscles stiffen at the sound of the name. I want to obey Gaea, but I know I shouldn't.

"Get out of my head." I mumble firmly.

Dear, don't you see all of our similarities? Why do you not trust me? Is it the prophecy? My, don't believe such a strange man. He is in the sky. You and I belong to the earth.

"Get out." My voice is immovable.

If you insist, but if you change your mind soon, which I assure you, you will, simply summon my presence...

I cut off the voice by switching my thoughts.

The fight against Gaea is going to be hard. How do you fight against something you can't see?

I hug my legs tighter to my chest, trying to keep warm.

Half of me wants Jack to come to me, apologizing and trying to make everything better.

Half of me knows that it's not going to happen. Jack's not going to come back.

This isn't a fairytale. I'm not a princess, and he's not going to sweep me off my feet and bring me to a castle to live with him forever.

He's going to find some pretty angel or maybe even Tooth, and fall in love with her. I'm going to stay forgotten and alone forever.

I can remember a time when people knew who I was. They celebrated my coming, and it felt nice. Beautiful even, to have people appreciate you.

I don't remember what happened, but suddenly, there was no person named Piper Green anymore. She didn't exist.

And even I was beginning to believe it.

"Piper?" Tooth's voice echoes through the empty woods.

I don't answer.

"Piper!" Tooth spots me and flits to my side in the blink of an eye.

"Go away." My voice is cold and hostile.

Tooth gives me a sympathetic expression and a pat on the back, "What's wrong? Stress over the prophecy?"

I shake my head sarcastically, "No, I'm upset over political influence on weather patterns."

Tooth laughs merrily, but I remain silent.

"I'm leaving." I announce flatly, sliding out of the tree hollow and hovering a few inches above the ground. Tooth follows behind, but keeps a distance.

"Piper, why are you so moody lately?" she calls cautiously.

"Nothing."

"Piper..."

I sigh and continue on my way back to Tooth's castle.

"It's about Jack isn't it?" Tooth shouts. I freeze in mid-step and turn around slowly.

"How did you know?" I clap my hands over my hands the moment the words leave my mouth.

"I had a vague suspicion." Tooth shrugs casually.

I remain mute. "Piper," Tooth sighs, "I can tell. The way you look at him, the way he looks at you."

"I'll bet he looks at me like a peasant." I mutter. My vision blurs and suddenly, a tear rolls down my cheek.

"He doesn't. Piper, Jack loves you." Tooth whispers.

Suddenly, I feel humiliated. Why can't he just tell me? I have feelings too, and they deserve respect. Well, at least a certain degree of respect.

"Piper." Tooth's voice is stern.

"Yes?" My voice is innocent.

Tooth's expression grows dark, "Although I know that Jack loves you, I want you to get him out of your life. You have the prophecy to focus on."

I say nothing.

**...❊❊❊❊❊...**

The sky is growing dark, and I can't sleep. I tiptoe off of my tree branch so that Tooth won't hear. There's no point in sitting on a tree branch and doing nothing.

Her words still linger in the air. Piper, Jack loves you.

I shake my head and force a laugh. Yeah right, Jack totally "loves" me. Oh yeah, Bunnymund is a vampire too.

Suddenly a faint rustling noise comes from the window. Startled, I glance at the window. A small mound of snow white hair can be seen.

"Piper?" Jack's familiar voice is hushed.

I take a tender, cautious step towards the window. Without a warning, Jack is in front of me. Close. So close that the tips of our noses just might touch.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened..." I gush.

Before I can continue, Jack's arms wrap around my waist and his lips brush against mine. Naturally, my hands find their way to his neck. My fingers wrap around a loose strand of white hair on the nape of his neck.

Eventually, we break away from the kiss. He rests his forehead on mine. For the first time in about 300 years, I feel loved.

I can feel Jack's heavy breaths. "Tooth..."

He interrupts, "I know."

"Should I tell her?" I sound like my old self again. Naive, curious, youthful...

"What do you think?" Jack grins.

Without another word, our lips meet in a tender kiss.


End file.
